


Moving On

by DearLadyDisdain



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLadyDisdain/pseuds/DearLadyDisdain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Lee and Greg go house hunting, with some help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

Nick dropped into the booth at the diner and sighed. Emy and Greg stopped mid conversation and looked at him. “What’s wrong, Texas?” she asked and filled his coffee cup.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I don’t want to go home. Work’s done, I’m exhausted, but - I hate my apt. For the past week all I hear is the neighbors arguing through the walls. They still haven’t come to fix the kitchen sink and I got a letter yesterday that they’re raising the rent, again.” he said and groaned.

“Why are you in an apt, anyway? I’m sure you could afford a house payment.” Emy said and Greg suddenly looked up at her and gave a shake of his head.

Nick just groaned again and put his head down on the table. “WTF?” Emy mouthed to Greg and he got a look like he wanted to say something but couldn’t. Emy frowned and reached over and started stroking Nick’s hair. Greg watched at Nick’s shoulders slumped and he relaxed. “That feels nice.” he mumbled and Emy grinned.

“Course it does - comforting human contact, I’ll bet your momma did the same thing to calm you as a kid.” she said and Nick put his head up and nodded. “Yeah,” he said an smiled, “She did.”

“Everybody’s mom did, never understood why we let it stop.” she said and shrugged. Nick finally smiled and sighed. “I’m sorry, guys, I’m just tired of it. I miss my house.” he said and Greg half slumped.

Emy just looked confused. Nick sat up and said, “I used to have a house, a nice one. Nothing fancy, but it was mine. Then I got a stalker and that kind of ruined the whole good feeling of home ownership for me.” 

“Oh my God, Nicky - I’m so sorry.” she said and rubbed his arm. “He threw Nick out a 2nd story window.” Greg said and Emy’s mouth dropped. “And he lived in my attic and I didn’t even know it.” Nick said and Greg felt him shudder.

“I thought about moving back into a house, but, I just couldn’t - I can’t even be in one by myself at a scene without getting paranoid.” he said and stole a piece of Greg’s toast.

Emy looked at Greg and slowly grinned. He looked back, confused. She smiled more and he looked bewildered. She winked and it hit him like a brick and his eyes went wide and he tired very hard to shake his head, pleading no, without Nick seeing it.

“What if you weren’t alone?” Emy asked and Nick looked up from his coffee. “Huh?” he said and Greg’s head dropped.

“What if you weren’t alone? What if you had room mates? Other people there with you to hang out, do things with, share meals, kind of a little family. Maybe something like that would help you with the paranoia and get your out of your apt.” she said and Nick thought about it.

“I don’t know, the only time I ever lived with anyone was in college. I guess, it could be okay, depending on who it was. Have you heard of someone looking?” he asked and she grinned.

He just looked at her, then at Greg, who had retreated to the corner of the booth clutching his coffee cup and looking like he was seeing his life flash before his eyes at the same time he’s just won the lottery.

“Wait - what? You two?!” Nick said and laughed.

“And what’s wrong with ‘us two’?” she asked, “We were actually going to look at a house, in Catherine’s neighborhood no less, when we were done here. It’ll be cheaper than renting, we’ll have our own yard, no landlords, nice neighborhood.” 

“It has a hot tub.” Greg said and then took a large drink of coffee, “And a pool.” 

“You’re serious.” Nick said and blinked.

“Just come look, be our support. I’ve never owned a house, you probably know questions to ask about it that I wouldn’t even think of.” Emy said and Greg had to grin. She knew just what to say to reel Nick in.

“Well, there is a lot think about get checked out, you need to ask about the roof and look if it’s in a flood area - we get those here, too, you know. And the age of the furnace...” Nick said and started to ramble off a list. Emy just looked at Greg and winked. He couldn’t help but smile, even though part of him still wanted to kill her. 

****

“So, what do you think?” the realtor asked when they went back into the kitchen. Greg was still staring around wide eyed. 

“They really did a nice job combining the duplex. Making for a the larger eat in kitchen and formal dining room, and of course the sunken living room with the fireplace that goes through into the den is a nice touch. And you saw it’s a corner lot, a large one by Vegas standards, and the fence is a 8 ft. privacy fence, not the usual 6 ft. Neither of the neighbors have a second story, so it really is private.” she said and pulled some papers out of her briefcase.

“You asked about an inspection report?” she said and held the papers out to Nick. He smiled and took them, starting to read over it.

Greg and Emy walked out the back onto the covered part of the patio that lead to the pool and hot tub. Beyond that was a nice sized lawn and even a garden shed in the back corner.

“Emy...this place.” Greg said and shook his head. “Don’t you like it?” she asked. He’d been excited about every room they’d gone in, she thought he’d love it.

“I love it!” he said and she grinned, “But it’s huge!, Do we really need something so big? There are 6 bedrooms if you count the small ones in the basement, which aren’t that small, really. We could each have our own bathroom, too! And the den, with the fireplace that I could go through and wind up in the living room!” 

“And that view.” she said and pointed. He looked and just past the edge of back fence was a view of the mountains in the distance. “The way this is facing, it’ll be a hell of a sunset view.” she said and smiled.

Greg dropped into a lounge chair and it just made the view better. “Emy, I can’t let you do this.” he said.

“We talked about this, G-man. I need to invest some of this money into something or my lawyer’s gonna kill me. You’d be helping me out and we’d have a nice place to live. IF things change down the road I sell and get a nice return. IF not, then we get a bunch of cats and grow old together like we planned.” she said and he snorted.

“Emy, this house has to be at least half your inheritance.” he said and gave her a knowing look. “Then I have the other half to retire on, don’t I?” she said and just smiled.

Nick came out then and said, “I told her we needed a few minutes, she said she’d be in the den.” 

“So, Texas, what’s your verdict?” Emy asked.

“Well, it needs a new water heater, a bigger one, really. And you’re gonna need a new roof in about 5 years or so. But otherwise, there’s not a damn thing wrong with it. The inspection was even done by one of the firefighter’s I know who does them in his off time, so I know it’s a good one.” he said and rubbed his hand on the back of his neck.

“How much?” Greg asked and gave Emy a knowing look. “Well, G, here’s the thing. The house was left to a guy in New York. It was his aunt’s, she passed away a couple months ago while overseas and he just wants to off load it so he doesn’t get stuck with the taxes, which are coming up. They’re having trouble selling cause it is so big, and the market’s not the greatest right now, either.” Nick said and took a long look at the yard.

“Damn that’s a nice view.” he said when he noticed it. “How much, Nicky?” Greg asked again. “$250-” he said and Greg’s mouth dropped. “You’ve got to be kidding me? This is worthat least twice that!” he said.

“I know, I know - it’s like a gift horse starin’ at you two.” Nick said, and took in the view again.

“I’ll be right back.” Emy said and stepped inside.

“Why are you fighting her on this, G? It’s perfect, it’s close to work, it’s a good neighborhood - no more wondering if some meth tweak is gonna jump you from behind the dumpsters like your place now. Imagine the kind of writing you could do in that den, the work you could get done on your book.” Nick said and sat down next to him.

“Imagine it, G - this winter, when it’s cold, sitting in there at a nice big oak table, all your work spread out, fire in the fireplace crackling, your coffee just how you like it, some Sinatra playing in the background.” Nick said and Greg started to smile as his own mind started to add things to the picture. Like Nick on the floor in front of the fire reading a book, with Greg curled up next to him.

Greg coughed and jumped up, taking a few steps away. “Uh yeah...that’s sounds great, Nicky.” he said and thought about throwing himself into the pool.

“Well, that’s settled.” Emy said and came back out. “What’s settled?” Greg asked. “We can pick up the keys tomorrow. Things move fast when you use cash, or well, a nationally known bank check.” she said and Nick just started laughing.

Greg started to say something and Emy held up her hand. “I want this house, it is my money, and I have now bought it. You are more than welcome to move in ASAP and I really hope you do because you know I suck at party planning and I want to have one hell of a house warming....please Greg, come share this with me. You’re the only one I’ve got to share it with.” she said and the look on her face when she said that broke his heart.

“Oh Em...” he said and pulled her into a long hug. “Okay, you got me. But you do realize that even if we bring ALL my stuff, it’ll fill about one room.” he said and she laughed. “Yeah, we’ll need to do some shopping to say the least cause I have about 3 suitcases and maybe a small uhaul in storage from London. I don’t even have a bed.” she said with a look of realization on her face.

“Hey, we’ve got the weekend off, I’ll help, it’ll be fun.” Nick said, smiling. “Oh no Nicky, you can’t help. You’ll be packing.” Emy said and turned to him. “Huh?” he said, with the same look on his face he had at the diner.

“The more the merrier, and it’s not like there isn’t enough room. And the pool table in the basement comes with the house.” she said and winked at him.

“You really want me to move in with you two?” he said and she nodded. He looked at Greg, who didn’t look so sure. “G?” Nick asked. Emy gave him a little pinch on his side where her arm was around him and he smiled, “Of course, Nicky.” he said said and found he really meant it, all fears aside. Nick finally grinned and said, “Okay then, the three of us it is.” 

“YAY!!!” Emy yelled and the pulled off her jacket and dropped her purse. “Emy?” Greg said, looking at her while she pulled off her shoes.

She just looked at the two of the with a huge grin and then ran and jumped into the pool.

“I’m having second thoughts.” Nick said and stared. He looked to Greg to find him with a sock in his hand, t-shirt and shoes in a pile and big grin. “I’m not!” he yelled and followed her.    
“CANNONBALL!” he yelled and made a huge splash, catching the bottoms of Nick’s jeans. They both waved their arms to him and yelled for him to join them. He sighed and shook his head, then laughed and kicked off his boots and socks, pulled off his shirt and dove in after them.

“Oh yeah, this is gonna be great.” he thought and laughed.


End file.
